Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{4}-4\dfrac{13}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {10\dfrac{15}{60}}-{4\dfrac{52}{60}}$ Convert ${10\dfrac{15}{60}}$ to ${9 + \dfrac{60}{60} + \dfrac{15}{60}}$ So the problem becomes: ${9\dfrac{75}{60}}-{4\dfrac{52}{60}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{75}{60}} - {4} - {\dfrac{52}{60}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{75}{60}} - {\dfrac{52}{60}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{75}{60}} - {\dfrac{52}{60}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{23}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{23}{60}$